Since their introduction, the number of services and features for cellular telephones has steadily increased. At first, these mobile devices operated on analog wireless networks that enabled voice communication and simple paging features. Later, digital wireless networks for cellular telephones were implemented to provide more advanced features for voice and data communication, such as encryption, caller identification and short message service (SMS) text messages. More recently, some cellular telephones enable the browsing of web pages on the Internet or other on-line services. The functionality of cellular telephones has continued to increase and incorporate many of the features originally provided for in handheld electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs). Relatively simple PDA features such as keeping a list of contacts, a calendar, appointments, and the like have been generally integrated into recent cellular telephone models.
With the increased services and features has come increased cellular phone use that enables users to stay in relatively close contact with friends and acquaintances. Users can talk about what station they are listening to on the radio or watching on television, web sites that they have browsed and games that they enjoy. In the past, there has not been an easy to use mechanism for a user to share this type of information in a way that enabled others to quickly and easily participate in the same activities.